1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to the packaging of electronic components. More particularly, the present invention relates to a micromachine package and method of fabricating the same.
2. Description of the Related Art
A micromachine chip, sometimes called a microelectronic mechanical machine or MEMS, included a micromachine sensing element. A micromachine sensing element (hereinafter a micromachine element) was well known. A micromachine element typically included a miniature moveable structure, such as a bridge, cantilevered beam, suspended mass, membrane or capacitive element, which was supported over a cavity formed in a silicon wafer. Since the operation of the micromachine element depended upon the moveability of the miniature moveable structure, it was critical that the micromachine package, which included the micromachine chip, did not contact the miniature moveable structure in any manner.
Often, the micromachine chip was packaged using a ceramic substrate. This ceramic substrate was formed with a cavity, and the micromachine chip was located within the cavity. The cavity including the micromachine chip was hermetically sealed with a ceramic lid.
Once the micromachine chip was hermetically sealed within the cavity, the micromachine chip was protected from the ambient environment, e.g., from particulates and moisture. However, ceramic substrates were relatively expensive thus the cost of the micromachine package was relatively high.